


夜行船（完）

by 956526317



Category: weinie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/956526317/pseuds/956526317





	夜行船（完）

太傅入刑场那天，风很大，呼啸声中，唯木轮吱嘎。

刑车停，要犯出，观者默，有的垂首，有的闭眼。

车门开的那一瞬，盖聂忽抬了头。

 

高檐上，那剪影像是凭空出现，鹞鸽般俯冲落下，眨眼便踩上刑车，残剑参差，一递一拉间，结果了太傅性命。

血溅在大丽花上，花瓣又被狂风扯到半空。

和那一身创痕同色。

 

“你的命，很硬。”盖聂垂眼望着那背上，触目皆可怖，“有好几次，人们都说你死了。”

“阎王才不收我，”卫庄舐过那一圈极深的咬痕，笑声模糊，“不过，那次也幸得郎君相助。”

 

他动作极快，没让老人感受到一丝痛苦，却也足够守兵反应过来。

能从刑场全身而退，还亏了手中人质。

 

“在我剑下时，郎君可是毫无惧意。”

金铃微响，粗糙的凸起从青年胸前刮过。

“我知道是你。”盖聂稍侧了下身。

这人行事时百般手段，他也不是次次都招架得住。

 

卫庄抬起头，重和盖聂对上视线。

“可你怎么知道，”灰眸中笑意浅淡，“我杀你不杀？”

或者，换了任何一末路亡徒，你都会助他？

 

青年跟他看了会儿，移开了视线。

卫庄不悦地一捻金铃，在人胸口重重碾过。

盖聂一个激灵，忙按了他腕。

“……别闹。”他皱着眉，“我助你，是因为你不能死。”

 

党权之争斩草除根，实在是见的多了。

于公，卫庄一死，卫氏便再难翻案的可能。

于私……

 

金铃脆响，卫庄挣脱了手。

“郎君又不说实话，”他慢条斯理地露了个笑，另只手往下一探，“我不喜欢。”

青年背上突然起了层鸡皮疙瘩。

和在刑场时别无二致。

 

刀刃贴上来时，还沾着热血，腥气直扑人面。

让盖聂浑身僵直的，却不是这凶器。

那人上身不着片缕，紧贴在自己背后，呼吸全洒在脖颈上，湿气一层铺一层，箍在腰间的手臂更是热度灼人。

 

金铃挤开牙关时，盖聂皱紧了眉，眉心直跳。

卫庄咬着那唇瓣，舌尖抵住金铃，不让他吐出来，另手指尖则在入口处摩挲。

盖聂含着那不算小巧的铃铛，抗议地唔了声。

但他很快就顾不上了。

 

云雨久违，狭窄的内里干涩无比，连指纹都感受的清晰。

痛痒直爬上脊椎，他干脆咬死了铃铛。

卫庄奖励般一亲他嘴角，指下也放慢了些，缓缓地开拓。

对于他在这种时候格外强烈的掌控欲，盖聂早就放弃纠正了。

比小时候还幼稚。

 

这一次，齿尖再切入后颈时，痛感几乎已经麻木了。

或许，是被底下的动作分散了注意力。

卫庄早就熟悉了他，进入后连角度都不用调整，直接就往那一点上撞，身体随着动作起起伏伏，痛与舒适的切换毫无缝隙，逼出的喘一声压过一声。

坚硬一下下撞着那凸起，每次都正碰在顶口。

 

腺体被咬开时，炙热的花香充盈了满室，兰芳和罂粟搅在一起，难分彼此。

卫庄喉头一动，发出低沉的声响。

青年难耐地向后仰了头，脖颈带汗，颤的厉害，齿间金铃阵阵清响，但他实在没余力在意了。

柔软的金质已被咬出了印痕。

 

喘声从急促渐趋于绵长。

后脑勺陷入柔软的枕头时，盖聂才回过神来，正好，那人在他唇边一勾，取了金铃。

 

“做什么？”青年哑着声问。

卫庄捏着他脚踝，拉高到自己肩上，闻言只是冲他一笑。

下一刻，那凉意就进了身体。

 

“别动，”卫庄将那猝然回收的小腿按牢，唇边笑意看的人发冷，“要是流出来了，就只能劳烦郎君再来次了。”

青年闻言微僵，褐眸依然瞪着他。

“接下来一月，郎君得和我呆着，让体素稳定下来。”卫庄往盖聂腰下垫了靠枕，将人身拉的更高，“我不在的时候，就和它呆着。”

盖聂面色都青了，“标记没有这种要求。”

 

“郎君又没被标记过，怎知详情？”卫庄确定那金铃堵好了稠液，才退出指来，“我可请教过人了。”

盖聂哑然半晌，“我怎么走路？”

“郎君还想走？”卫庄低下身来，和他额心相抵。

青年凝着那灰眸，体素混合后，鼻尖的气息已不再熟悉。

他知道自己身上亦是如此。

 

“这一月，就乖乖呆在这，”白发人盯着那晶然深褐，一刮他鼻尖，唇边勾出个笑，“我跟你，可还没完。”


End file.
